Demon Of Shadow Ice
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Emmett meant a beautiful women before he changed. He fell in love with her but after he changed he never thought he would see her again. But how wrong he was when he saw her. Carlisle knew he would see her again but not sure when. Cause Piper is a very busy women. But now this isn't a normal time to see her. Piper is here for one thing only to do her last job.
1. The Girl From Two Pasts

_**Hey very one doing another Twilight Fanfiction. I do not own anything but my Oc's and the plot. Not the best speller so I know and don't have to tell me about it. If you don't like it you don't have to read it, cause no one is making you. **_

_**Chapter 1: The Girl From Two Pasts**_

_**Piper's pov**_

_**Flash Back 1935**_

_ "Emmett I love you."_

_ I said to the naked man next to me. _

_ "I never felt like this before Piper. I love you too Piper." _

_ Emmett said._

_ I put my head back on his chest. _

_ My little house by the water fall is deep in the woods._

_ Its here were we spent the last few days naked in bed. _

_ Emmett has been watching me bath in the river for weeks. _

_ I knew he was watching me._

_ After I snuck up on him we started to hang out. _

_ The sex is great with Emmett. _

_ His is like a grizzle in bed. _

_ "Will I better get going."_

_ Emmett said. _

_ "Ok I see you tomorrow?"_

_ I asked and he kissed my lips. _

_ "Yes you will." _

_ Emmett said but after he left my home. _

_ But what I didn't know is that I will never see him tomorrow again._

_**End Of Flash Back**_

I jerk awake in a cold sweat.

I went to his house cause he never came over.

He just vanished and I smelt his blood, but no body.

I thought he was dead.

Now its 2006 and I just moved to Forks.

Its still summer and my huge house was done and now I have to take a shower. My long life I never fell in love before Emmett McCarty. Even after him I never felt anything for any one again.

I haven't left my house since I moved in.

After the shower I but my clothes on and went to the kitchen.

I looked in the Frig.

"Do I want deer blood or grizzly?"

I said out loud to my self.

"Hmmm grizzly it is."

I said as I grabbed that bottle.

I opened it and started to drink.

I love my animal blood.

When I finished it I threw it away.

I put my shoes on so I can go for a nice jog to check the mail.

I was way deep in the woods.

I was so wrapped in my mind that when I looked around I was in front of the mail box.

As I got my mail two car came and started to slow down to turn down the road that was across from mine.

I looked up to see two people from my past.

One I thought was dead but he had a blonde on him.

They saw me but I just turned my back and started to jog back to my home.

But once I was in the tree's I used my full speed and was in side the house before I know it.

"I THOUGHT THAT JACK ASS WAS DEAD! !"

I yelled.

Tears running down my face as I slid down the door.

_**No One's pov**_

Emmett never that he would see Piper again.

He thought about her every day since he was turned.

When he saw Rose he thought he should be with her since he wont be able to be with Piper any more.

But looking out the window there is Piper looking at me with hurt eyes.

Carlisle was wondering when he would see Piper again.

"When did we get a new neighbor?"

Esme asked Carlisle.

"I guess she moved in while we where out of town."

Carlisle said with a smile.

"Should we go and say hi?"

Esme said not sure if that would be ok.

"I think we should."

Alice said from the car behind them.

Edward looked at her not sure what she is thinking.

"Ok will lets go over tomorrow."

Edward said.

They nodded as they got out of the car.

"Jazz lets go for a walk."

Alice said as she put her hand into his.

"Ok."

He said as he followed her.

The others went on with their day.

Besides Emmett he went out for a hunt alone.

Alice and Jasper went to Piper's house.

Alice smiled as she knocked on the huge oak door.

"Coming."

Piper said as she walked to the door.

They waited till the door opened.

Piper's dark green eyes were red.

Alice smiled slipped when she saw that she's been crying.

"Sorry Piper is this a bad time?"

Alice said.

"No Alice its fine come on in."

Piper said in a horse voice.

Jasper was wondering how they know each others names. . .will not Alice but how Piper knew Alice name.

They followed her to the kitchen.

"You two want something to drink?"

Piper asked them.

Jasper chuckled.

"What do you have?"

Alice said.

"I have deer, elk, panther, grizzly and anything else you can think of."

Piper said as she pulled out two panthers and a grizzly bottles and gave them it. "What is this?"

Jasper said as he looked at the bottle.

"Panther blood."

Piper said.

Jasper looked at Alice as she opened her bottle and it smelt of blood.

"How?"

Jasper said.

"I tell you how I do this tomorrow when the others come."

Piper said as she took a drink of her grizzly blood.

"You drink blood but you have a heart beat."

Jasper said.

"Its not time yet."

Alice and Piper said at the same time.

Jasper looked at them.

"Sorry Jasper but its not safe yet for any one beside Alice to know what I am." Piper said.

Jasper looked at Alice.

"Its ok Jazz Piper isn't going to hurt any one."

Alice said before she kissed Jasper.

Piper looked out the window.

"Is he happy?"

Piper asked softly.

Alice looked sad in her eyes.

"At times he is happy but there are times that he would will stare into space in deep thought with a sad look on his face."

Alice said.

Piper nodded her head.

She kept her face blank as she took a long drink.

Alice watched her as she looked at the table.

Piper is in pain and Alice wanted to help her out.

Ever since they started to have visions of each other.

Then knew each other from this.

Its like they are best friends.

"Piper are you going to be ok tomorrow?"

Alice said softly as she put her hand on top of Piper's.

Piper looked into Alice's golden eyes.

"I be fine as long as he is happy."

Piper said as she tried to smile a little.

_**Emmett's pov**_

I went hunting grizzly's a few miles away.

I drink two grizzly's and buried them.

On my away back I stopped out side of Pipers house and heard her say.

"Is he happy?"

Piper asked softly.

Then Alice said.

"At times he is happy but there are times that he would will stare into space in deep thought with a sad look on his face."

Piper didn't say anything.

When I'm like that I was thinking of Piper.

When Rose and I fight I would think of Piper and how we were.

In our short time we never fight or yell at each other.

Rose and I fight every other week.

I hate fighting with her cause every one in the family can hear us.

"Piper are you going to be ok tomorrow?"

Alice said softly.

I was pulled out of my thoughts.

I waited for Piper to speak.

"I be fine as long as he is happy."

Piper said.

I knew that she is lying.

Like when I asked her were she is from.

But she lied and I can hear it in her voice.

Piper is going to be hurting while I'm there.

Then I heard Alice and Jasper told Piper they will see her tomorrow.

Piper showed them out and then I was about leave.

When she came out of the back door.

Piper had a towel and was heading into the woods.

I followed her deeper and deeper into the woods to the water fall.

Then she took off her clothes and got into the cold water.

I could see every thing and my body was getting hot and hard.

It was like back in the day when I first saw her.

Piper swam for a while then sat under the water fall like she use to.

Piper was singing a sad song.

That hurt my heart cause her voice is sad and not happy.

"Emmett you can come out now."

Piper said as she turned her head and looked at me with sad and angry eyes.

I slowly came out and she swam over to me.

I helped her out of the water and she was naked.

But still beautiful like the first day I saw that body.

"How did you know?"

I said as she looked up at me.

I really wanted to touch her body.

"I know when you are following me."

She said with her voice shook.

"Your mad."

I said as I moved some of her hair out of her face.

"Yes I am! You left me with out a word! I thought you were dead! My heart was ripped out of my fucken chest! !"

Piper yelled with tears running down her face.

I pulled her in to a huge.

"I'm sorry Piper I thought you were human and I didn't want to hurt you. I thought you would move on. You are a strong woman that could."

I said as she cried into my chest.

Her nails dug into my jacket as she cried out of rage.

I could feel her strength and its wasn't human.

I smiled more cause I couldn't hurt her.

"Why couldn't you leave me a note or something letting me know your ok. You knew I had no one in my life."

Piper said softly.

"I wanted to but they said no one can find out about us Pips."

I said.

I could feel her smile against my chest.

"You called me Pips."

Piper said as she looked up at me.

"I called you that when we were together."

I said.

But Piper pulled me down and kissed me.

I kissed her back and pulled her closer to me.

She pulled back.

"Sorry Emmy."

Piper said.

I smiled and pulled her back.

"Don't be Piper I never stopped loving you."

I said and she shook her head.

"You are married and I don't want to come between you two."

Piper said as she dried off then put her clothes on.

But she didn't put on panties.

I smiled more as she looked at me.

"What?"

She said to me.

"You still don't wear panties I see."

I smirked at her.

"Why should I? They just get in the way."

Piper said as we started to walk back to her house.

"Yea and I like that. One less piece of clothes to rip off."

I said.

Piper giggled.

"Do you remember all the clothes we ripped off?"

Piper said.

I laughed out loud and noticed that she is wearing leather.

"When did you start wearing tight leather?"

I said as I wanted to spank her ass.

"A year after you vanished. All the animals I killed I use their skin for my clothes. Besides it's the real thing not this fake shit they want so much for it. My stuff is free and I like making them."

Piper said.

I put my hand in hers and she looked at me.

"Why are you doing this for?"

Piper said in a hurt voice.

"I know what I did to you was bad. Like I said I still love you. My wife is something different form you. She saved my life and I thought she was the one."

I said as I stopped.

She looked at me.

"I love you too Emmy but I'm not going to make you chose between me and her. So please don't do this to me. I'm in pain as it is I don't want to make this even harder then it is."

Piper said in a low voice.

I let go her hand and I felt bad.

I want her so much even more the Rose.

I hate to say that but it is true.

Rose if beautiful but Piper has much more then just looks.

Piper is a hunter, likes sports and games.

"Piper no matter what you are always going to be my first love."

I said to her.

Piper looked at me.

"You are my first and last love Emmy. I never been with another man after you." She said to me and I looked at her.

"Really?"

I said cause I would never thought.

"Yes really Emmy. I seen thousands of males but none of them ever made me feel like you made me feel. Even if your love someone else I been fine. As long as you are happy I'm happy."

Piper said as we came out of the wood.

If my heart could still beat it would have stopped.

No matter what I do she will still love me even if I was with someone else.

"Let me walk you to your door."

I said as I held out my arm to her.

Piper smiled as she took my arm.

We didn't talk at all.

"You have a good night Emmy and tell Carlisle I cant wait to see him tomorrow." Piper said.

I looked at her.

"How do you know Carlisle?"

I said with a growl.

She smile at me.

"You have to ask him Emmy."

Piper said as she kissed my cheek before she walked into the house.

I took off back to the house.

Every one was in the living room.

"Carlisle how do you know Piper?"

I said in a low voice.

Rose looked at me with angry eyes.

"It was a few years after I was turned. Piper was hurt and need help. So I helped her and she traveled with me for a while then she left. Piper said her work needed her and she said we will see each other again. Over the years I did see her. But every now and then she would talk to me for a while then be gone."

Carlisle said.

I nodded and was glade he didn't ask how I knew her.

But Rose spoke up.

"How do _you_ know her Emmett."

Rose said in a low growl.

Every one looked at us and they knew a fight was blowing in.

"I knew her when I was human."

I said and she got to her feet.

"So she is the one you think about all the fucken time! !"

Rose yelled and every one got up and left the house.

"Piper was my first real love Rose."

I said in a low voice.

She road out of rage.

"That bitch is going to die!"

Rose said as she took off.

"Oh shit!"

I said as I took off after her.

_**Piper's pov**_

I was in the kitchen pulling out some bear meat.

Then I heard Emmy and a female fighting.

Then the female said.

"That bitch is going to die."

I let out a breath and went out side so my house wont get destroyed.

I was in the middle of the front yard.

A blonde female came out of the woods.

The others were running towards us.

"BITCH! !"

The blonde screamed at me.

She was just a few yards away.

I looked at her and she hit the ground hard.

Emmett and the others came into the yard.

They saw her on the ground and I made her fly into the air and made her come towards me.

She was growling at me.

I put my hand around her neck.

Then that's when the rage in her eyes turned into fear.

I pulled her closer to my face.

"Listen to me you stupid bitch. I would never come between Emmy and his wife. But how you acted you don't deserve him. He is a sweet funny strong man. You are a jealous, selfish, and ungrateful bitch. I don't care if that is what Emmy likes about you. But if you come on to my land and try to kill me. I will kill you in a fucken heart beat. Killing something with out thinking about it comes easy for me. Having things trying to kill me is the story of my fucken life. So if you try to kill me I will kill you. You wont be the first vampire I killed."

I said in a low voice but the others could hear me.

Then I sent her flying backwards and she hit a tree taking it down.

I popped my neck as I looked at them.

"This is how I lived for centuries. If not I wouldn't be here."

I said with a little laugh at the lie.

"Piper you are something else."

Carlisle said with as smile at me.

"I know but is this your wife Esme?"

I said as I moved to his side in a blink of a eye.

Esme looked at Carlisle.

"Yes."

He said but I hugged her with a smile.

"I'm so glade he finally found you."

I said as I pulled away.

"I know you guys was going to come over tomorrow but what if you cause just come in and we can talk all night."

I said as I put my arm threw Esme's and pulled her to the house.

"Don't you need your sleep?"

Edward said as he moved to the other side of me.

"I do sleep but I don't need it. We can talk more in side."

I said and I looked at Emmy and the blonde.

"If you can play nice blonde you can come in."

I said as I opened the door for them.

The blonde walk growled but she walked in.

I know calling her a blonde is bad but I'm a white blonde hair so I couldn't care less.

I took them to the living room.

Emmy was in aww at my big screen TV and all my games and movies.

We sat around and talked about how we been.

Carlisle as been busy and so have I.

Emmy was watching me while the blonde hanged on him.

Like I would make him move towards me.

"So Piper are you going to tell us now?"

Jasper asked me.

"Yes I will. I own my own business. I sale blood to those you drink it. If you don't get the code from me or one of the workers. Then you cant get on the website for it. But if the wrong ones does get on it. They will think it's a fake."

I said as I pulled out my lighter and started to play with it.

I needed a cig but I could wait a little more.

"How do you know they will think that?"

Carlisle asked me.

"I have a spell on it so none blood drinkers will see a fake page."

I said as my leg started to bounce softly.

"You say blood drinkers you mean vampires?"

Jasper said.

I smiled at him.

"Not just vampires Jasper. There are other things that drink blood."

I said and I could smell shock on them.

I giggled softly at them.

"You never thought that there are other things out there that drink blood? But they like to stay to them selfs. With this they don't have to be out there killing. They can stay in one place raise a family or they are tired of moving around."

I said.

"Do you sell human blood?"

Jasper said in a low voice.

"Yes."

I said and they all looked at me and I could feel different emotions.

"We don't kill them. We have blood banks that have to get the blood. We pay them for their blood so they come back. Its like giving plasma but we pay better since they can only give once a month. We make sure they are clean and stay clean."

I said.

"But why would you do that for?"

Carlisle asked me.

"Cause some cant drink animal blood with out killing them. This way they don't kill humans. But how things are that wouldn't be a bad thing."

I said as I stood up.

"What do you mean by that?"

Edward growled at me.

"I tell you when I come back in. Feel free to look around. But stay out of the room with huge dark cherry oak doors."

I said.

"Why?"

Emmy said.

I smiled at him.

"Cause that is my bedroom and knowing you, you will go threw my panties."

I said with a smirk and his blonde bitch growled at me.

"Were are you going?"

Edward said.

"I need a smoke."

I said and Carlisle looked worried.

"You shouldn't smoke Piper."

He said.

I smiled at him.

"Don't worry Carlisle I cant get diseases. I just smoke cause I like blowing out smoke and the taste of them."

I said as I turned to walk out the room.

"Why not smoke in here? We really don't care."

Blond said.

I looked at her.

"I don't like smoking in my house. The smoke stains the walls and I don't want it to smell like a bar. It will take me weeks just to clean it and repaint."

I said they nodded.

I walked out back as lit up my cig.

Taking a deep drag I felt better.

"When did you start smoking?"

Emmy said behind me.

I let out rings of smoke.

"I all ways smoke Emmy. I just kept it to my self."

I said as I lend up again the wall away from him.

He looked hurt.

"I see. So is there any way I can get you to stop?"

He asked me.

I looked up at the dark sky.

"Its going to rain."

I said.

"Answer me Pips."

He growled at me.

"Right now it's a hell no. But after I retiree I might stop if it don't hurt me."

I said and he looked at me.

I knew the others were walking around but listening to us.

"What do you mean?"

Emmy said.

"I cant tell you. Not even Alice knows about this. I can hid things from her visions and block memories of me so no one but that person is the only one that can know. That is how Carlisle and you knew about me. Not even Edward can hear your thoughts when you think of me. They will be changed to something boring so he wont listen in."

I said as I took another drag.

"Why would you do that?"

Edward said from inside the house.

"Cause the less people know about me the better I can move around."

I said.

"The blood business isn't the only thing you do is it?"

Edward said.

"No its not. But I'm not aloud to say till my last mission is done. Then I am free to talk."

I said as I was getting done.

"This goes by to fast."

I said as I looked at my cig.

Emmy chuckled softly and I looked at him.

"You look like a kid that is almost done with their ice cream and want more."

He said with a smile.

"You're a ass Emmy."

I growled at him.

Then he pulled me into a bone crushing bear huge.

"It's a good thing I don't need to breath much."

I said as I crushed him back.

"Ouch Pips I didn't think you were this strong."

Emmy said as we pulled apart.

"I have to be. But I don't use it when we were together so I wouldn't break you back then."

I said with out a smile so his blonde wouldn't come out.

But she did growl loud not giving a fuck if we heard or not.

"I see."

Emmy said with a smile.

"Pips?"

Emmett said and I looked up at him.

"Yes?"

I said.

"Why did you come to Forks for?"

He asked me.

I put out the cig and looked up just as it started to rain.

"I needed to be here for two reasons. Carlisle saved my ass and I have to pay him back."

I said.

"I don't like the way you said that."

Carlisle said.

"Lets just say there is something coming up that your going to need help with. I'm not sure when but its soon. Not soon like a human will think but our kind of soon."

I said as we walked back in and every one was walking into the room.

The blonde never moved from where she was.

"So it could be a few year then?"

Esme said.

"Less then a few two or less."

I said in a low voice.

"What is going to happen?"

Carlisle asked me.

"I'm not going to say but what ever happens from now and then just take it one day at a time. If I change something then something bad will happen and there will be nothing I can do to save the humans."

I said in a low voice.

No one spoke for a while.

I didn't move or even breath.

"How do you know?"

Edward asked me.

"I'm like Alice but I can see more then she can. I know the path they will go and the things that will happen when some does something. If I step in and change something I will see what will happen. Something's is ok to change but others will make things even worse will happen. I'm not aloud to say much but I am aloud to say. There are things that walks the Earths that can see what will happen with the things will turn out. They will do everything they can to make sure it will go wrong. The worse the out come the better."

I said softly as I took up.

"Any one want a drink?"

I asked and most of them nodded.

They waited till I came back and gave them their blood before they spoke.

"So you are the one that take care of them?"

Emmy said.

"Yes you can say that. I give them a trail and if they are evil I will kill them. Sometimes they are good and they get talking in to do the deeds. Others are forces by powers. I know who is lying and who is telling the truth. Even if they tell the truth and it is evil they must be killed."

I said as I took a drink.

"What kind of things do you hunt?"

Emmy said.

"Vampire and werewolfs aren't the only things that goes bump in the night. Evil and good walks the Earths. There are _things_ that hunt them to keep the balance of good and evil. We are trained and the few that wont use our powers for evil. We keep the innocent safe all innocents. You can be a vampire that has to kill humans for food. You are still innocent. Oh before I forget. The thing I said about humans should be killed by blood drinks. What I mean is if it wasn't for them then the human population will be to high and the Earths will be destroyed before long."

I said.

Edward growled.

"Like it or not Edward humans are like animal. If they aren't thinned out every now and then. Then the human race will be come weak and inbreed. A few deaths has to be made for others to live. I know how it sounds mean and evil. I had to make choices that got a lot of good comrade killed. Their life's to save thousands of innocents. That night when Carlisle saved my sorry ass. I gave my life to save innocents. I was ready to die so the innocents. But Carlisle saved me so now I have the change to save more life's."

I said.

They didn't say anything.

The storm was getting louder and the wind howled against the windows.

I closed my eyes as I listened to it.

"Why the hell are you smiling for?"

The blonde growled at me.

I didn't open my eyes.

"Cause the sound of the storm is beautiful. It makes me smile cause the little things I miss. You don't know how little freedom I have to do stuff like this. Its work, work all the time. When I do have a chance to do things I like I do them."

I said as I popped my neck.

I could hear Emmy chuckling and the blonde growling at him.

He stopped and I could smell his angry.

I opened my eyes and he looked blank.

Besides me Jasper knew what he was feeling.

The blonde was making him mad and it was pissing me off.

Jasper looked at me and the look on his face told me my eyes changed.

I closed my eyes to calm down.

"You ok?"

Jasper asked me.

"That's a yes and no."

I said not lying.

"Whats wrong Pips?"

Emmy growled at me.

I smiled when he called me Pips.

I kept my eyes shut.

"The closer it comes the more I cant control my anger."

I said slowly.

"What do you mean?"

Emmy said with worry in his voice.

I growled as I opened my fire eyes.

They all looked shocked at them.

"Like everything else on Earths we are animals deep down. You can say every season something happens with beings like me. My season is coming up soon."

I said slowly.

"What do you mean when your season is coming?"

Esme asked me softly.

My face turned red and my eyes turned back to my dark green.

"Umm I don't think you want to know."

I said.

"What is it?"

Edward said.

"Its mating season."

I said to him.

If they can blush they would.

Beside Emmett he roared with laugher.

"Its fall if I remember right!"

Emmy laughed even harder.

I blushed more and smiled.

"Yep I'm surprised you would put that together so fast."

I said and the blonde got up and left the house.

"Yea will how you are going those days I knew something was up. I didn't mind." Emmy said.

The others smiled a little as my face went red.

"Yea and think I never been with any one till you came into my life. But that part of my life is over. Best week of my life."

I said in a sad voice.

They looked at me with sadness.

But I shook my head.

"Don't please. I'm use to stuff coming into my life and then leaving. Besides I'm to busy for that."

I said in a low voice.

"Pips."

Emmy said and I looked at him.

"Don't Emmett its fine. I had my time with you even if it was short. That is fine with me."

I said to him.

They looked away.

"We better get going."

Carlisle said with a smile.

We stood up and I walked them out.

"Piper if you ever want you can come and see us. You know where we live and feel free to drop by."

Carlisle said.

I smiled as I hugged him then Esme.

"Thank Carlisle. You all are more then welcome to come over when every you want."

I said.

They nodded and left.

All but Emmett he was looking at me. He waited for them to get across the road. "Piper I love you. Seeing you again my feelings became strong. I like Rose but I love you."

Emmett said in a low voice.

I looked up at him with my eye.

Blood spilled from my eyes.

He looked worried.

"Sorry Emmy this is how I cry. Blood tears."

I said in a low voice.

Emmy wiped the blood tears away then licked them off his thumb.

I blushed.

"They taste good. You don't look like the crying type Pips."

He said to me as he pulled me closer.

"You tasted good to back in the day. I'm not you are the only one that have seen me cry."

I said as he put his hand on the side of my face.

The coolness of his hand made me lean into his hand.

I wanted him to touch me like this again.

I wanted Emmett for my own but I cant do this.

He has a wife and I just be in the way.

"Pips I know that look. You are the one I want. Now that I have you back in my life I'm not going to lose you now."

Emmett said in a low soft loving voice.

My legs started to shack and Emmet put his arms around me so I wouldn't fall. "Emmett I love you but we cant do this. You and I ended and you have someone in your life now."

I said in a low voice.


	2. The First Hunt Between Lovers

_**Chapter 2: The First Hunt Between Lovers **_

_**Emmett's pov**_

When I got home Rose was waiting for me.

The others weren't around so I waited for her to blow up again.

"Why are you looking at me like that Emmett."

Rose said.

"I'm waiting for you to blow up again."

I said in a low voice.

There was hurt in her eyes.

"Why do you think that Em?"

Rose said softly.

"Cause when you are angry you blow up. That's why the family isn't around. Every time you are like this they aren't around and I don't blame them Rosalie."

I said in a low voice.

She didn't say anything but the hurt deepened in her eyes.

"What do you want Emmett?"

Rosalie said.

"I want to be with someone that we don't fight every other week. When we do fight they family don't have to leave. After we fight we make up like a real couple not like us."

I said.

"What do you mean by a real couple?"

She asked me with a growl.

"They kiss and have sex when we make up I'M the one that buys you something so you wont be mad any more."

I said and she growled.

"I want a divorce."

I said and she looked at me with hatred.

"I saved your life and you want to leave me."

She growled at me.

"I'm grateful for you saving me. I love you but not in love. I always felt like this since I turned. Piper was in my life before you were. I was hoping she was going to be my last and I still hope she will be."

I said.

"FINE DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT EMMETT!"

She yelled at me before she left me.

I stood there thinking I would feel bad.

I didn't but I was more happy then sad.

Rose will find her true mate.

I know who mine is and she will be with me forever.

Then the others came in.

"You ok Emmett?"

Esme said in a motherly way.

"Yes I am. I can finally be with my true mate now."

I said with a smile.

Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

"So when are you going to tell Piper?"

He asked me reading my mind.

"When the papers are signed. I hope Piper will say yes if not then I have the rest of my life to chase her."

I said with a smile.

"That's good to hear."

Edward said with a smile.

"I cant wait for next fall! !"

Alice said as she bounced in place.

"Why?"

I asked her but she shook her head and Edward smile.

"Don't worry about it just yet Emmett. I seen this when you first saw Piper. I knew about her but I didn't know you two were something. But now I see a lot more." Alice said with a huge smile.

I looked at them then shook my head.

Cause they wont tell me even if I ask.

"So Alice how long will it be till I'm single again?"

I asked her.

"Tomorrow."

She said and I smiled more.

Rose and I signed the papers I moved my stuff out of her room.

For now I just put everything in the garage.

Rose didn't seem so mad now.

But I knew better then that.

So I left the house and headed for Pipers.

She was out side in the pool.

I watched her swim while it was raining.

"Are you always going to watch me when I'm in water?"

Piper said as she looked at me.

I smiled at her as I help her out of the pool.

"Sorry I just cant help my self to watch you when I see you."

I said as I walked with Piper into the house.

"What are you doing here for?"

She asked me.

I smiled as I pushed her up against the wall.

"I'm here for you."

I said as I kissed her.

She pushed me away.

"We cant you are with the blonde."

Piper said in a hurt voice.

I smiled down at her.

"You're the only blonde I want. Beside me and Rosalie aren't together anymore. We signed the paper this morning."

I said and she looked up at me.

I couldn't read her face.

Then she jumped me and kissed me hard.

I smiled as lend up against the wall while I held her.

Her wet body was pressed up against mine.

"Lets go up to my room."

Pips said in a husky voice.

Her eyes started to glow a little.

I smiled as I ran to her room.

The door opened as I got closer and it shut when I was in.

Once inside her room.

Piper ripped off my clothes as I did the same of her swimsuit.

I laid her on the bed and got between her legs.

"Will this hurt you if we have sex?"

I asked her.

"Why would it hurt me?"

Piper asked me.

"I'm hard and your soft."

I said back to her.

"I might feel soft to you big boy but I be find. If I can get up and walk away from falling 200 feet in the air on my back. I can walk after we have some hot sex like we use to have."

Piper said into my ear.

I smiled as I kissed her and pushed my self into her hard.

Making Piper moan out with pleasure.

Eight hours of hot sex with the women I truly love.

Piper was breathing hard as she laid on my chest.

"That was great."

Piper said to me.

I kissed her before speaking.

"Is it just as good as ours first time?"

I asked her.

"Nothing is going to beat our first time. But this is like our first time. Sex with you is best no matter what we are."

Piper said as she licked my lips.

Then her stomach growled I chuckled as I sat up and Piper slide down to my lap. "Lets get some food in you."

I said as I looked to see if there was any of my clothes that wasn't ripped.

"Here Emmy."

Pips said as she threw me a pair of boxers and pants.

They fit me good.

Then we walked out of her room.

Piper was just in a thong and a bra.

I was getting turned on just by watching.

_**Piper's pov**_

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out the bear meat that I was going to cook the other day.

Emmy watched me as I put spices on the meat.

While I heated the pan.

"You know what miss most from the old days?"

I said to Emmy.

"What is that?"

He said as he put his arms around me.

"Cooking over a open fire. The taste of the smoke on the meat is the best."

I said as I looked at him.

"Why don't you do that then?"

Emmy said to me.

"I could but no one does that anymore Emmy."

I said to him.

He turned me around and turned off the stove.

"No they don't but its just me and you. Lets go get it started and we can have a bomb fire while you roast your beef. While it cooks we can talk like we use to."

Emmy said into my ear.

I giggled at him.

"Not beef Emmett its bear."

I said and he helped me with the stuff to the back yard.

I have a fire pit for my cold nights that I like to sit out.

Emmett help me get the wood.

All of it was wet but I used my powers to dry it out and he cut them.

I watched him as he cut them.

"You have the same body from before. I can watch you all day."

I said as I licked my lips.

He smiled at me.

"Thanks Pips."

Emmy said to me.

I put the logs in the pit then light it.

"I didn't know you still like eating bear."

Emmy said as he pulled me on to his lap as we watched the fire.

"Yes I do. What do you do with the animals you drain?"

I asked him.

"We burry them so no one will find them."

Emmy said to me.

I kissed him before I spoke.

"That's to bad."

I said back to him.

He looked at me.

"Why to bad?"

Emmett said.

"Cause all that meat and skin is just a waste. I could use all that meat and the skin can be used for my clothes. The bones I use as while."

I said to him. Emmy kissed my neck.

"If you like I can bring you the body's if you like?"

Emmy said with a smile.

I put the meat on the fire so it could slowly cook.

"Thank you Emmy bear."

I said as I sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Aren't you cold Pips?"

Emmy said to me.

"Not really Emmett I love the cold."

I said but he was looking at me.

"If you don't want me to walk around out side in my bra and panties just say so."

I said as I made my tight leather pants slide over my lower part of my body. Emmett looked at me with shock.

"No top?"

He said with a bigger smile.

"Nope thought this would be ok. I don't like a lot of clothes on."

I said and he kissed my neck.

I moaned softly as he kissed down to my chest.

Emmett's lips felt the same as be for.

As he kissed my bare skin his tongue brushed up again the skin his lips touched.

A small moan slipped from my lips as his hands squeezed my ass.

Emmett purred when I moaned into his ear.

I moved the meat a little so it could cook on the other side.

Then Emmett pulled me back into him so he can suck on my neck.

"Mmm."

I said as I straddle him.

He leaned back on the couch.

He pulled me closer his heard body and I licked his chest.

"Pips."

He whispered in my ear making me moan as I got his neck.

"Yes Emmy?"

I said and he trusted up against my crotch.

I moaned louder as I put my back.

"Your so beautiful Pips. I'm so glade I have you back in my life."

He said so softly.

I smiled down at him.

"I love you Emmy. I'm so glade I have you back too."

I breathed back to him as the smell of cooking meat, made my mouth water.

"You should eat Pips."

He said to me.

I smiled as I took off the half way cooked meat.

Then I took a bite of it.

The blood dripped down from my lips, to my chin and then down on my breasts. Emmy sat up and licked the blood off my chest and chin.

"This is so hot."

Emmy said to me in a low growl.

I took another bite and swallowed before I spoke.

"Mmm really?"

I purred to him.

He wiggled his hips up against my soft spot.

At this I moaned softly as I looked down at him.

" Yes really Pips. I can lick blood off you any time."

Emmy said as his hands slide up my sides.

I smiled down at him.

"Lets do that then. Let me finish my meat and we can go hunting. Then you can drip blood on my body and lick I up."

I said and he smiled more.

"Sounds great to me."

Emmy said as he let me finish my food.

Then we got up off the nice cozy couch.

Nether of us had shoes one as we ran deeper in the forest.

We came up to a male grizzly.

"Go for it Emmy."

I said with a sexy smirk he was gone.

I watch him take on the grizzly full on.

He snapped its neck and I came skipping towards him.

"Nice hunting Emmy."

I said before I kissed him.

Emmy kissed me hard.

"Thanks babe."

He said to me.

I smiled as took off my pants and his eyes got wide.

Then he cut open he bear and I put my hands in the blood and started to smear it all over my body.

What ever was left Emmy drank then pounced on me.

I was leaned up against the tree.

While Emmy started from my legs and worked his way up.

I moaned as his hands slide up my clean skin as he moved up my body.

His tongue went over my belly button.

I moan louder and I slide my blood covered hands into his hair.

He licked my hand then took off my thong.

And his hand slide between my legs and started to play with my hot member.

I opened my legs a little more so he can play with my kitty more.

Then his teeth bite threw my leather bra showing off my 44DD breasts.

Emmy smirked as he started to suck on them.

I moaned louder as he slide two fingers into me and started to go in and out fast. "Emmett!"

I gasped.

I felt his lips turn into a bigger smirk.

Then he moved so fast that I didn't know that I was laying down on the ground with Emmett between my legs.

"When did you take off your pants?"

I asked him in a shocked voice.

But he just laughed as he rammed his cock into my kitty.

Making me scream out in pure pleasure.

The speed at which I never felt before.

The speed of a vampire during sex is nothing you will ever experience in your life. The first time we did it back at the house.

He didn't do this.

I was getting close to my climax.

"Fuck Pips I'm about to-"

Emmy said before he rammed his cock as deep as he could before roaring as he cum inside me.

I pulled him closer to my body as I cam too.

I looked up at him.

"Lets do that again."

I said as I pulled him closer with my legs.

Emmett smiled at me as he turned me over.

So I was on my hands and knees.

The sun was starting to come up when we were down.

I didn't have a bra anymore so I had to make slide over my body.

"Lets hunt a little more before we head back."

I said and he smiled at me. Then we took off running.

This place had a lot of grizzly's.

We took down two each.

Then we went back to the one he killed the day before.

It was cool out so the meat was still good.

So we picked it up and took it back to my house.

Then Emmy and I started to skin, gut and clean them.

"What do you want to do with the skins?"

Emmy asked me.

I smiled at my love.

"I have stands for them. We can put them by the fire so they can dry out some."

I said as I went to get the stands and oils to will keep the hid soft and not so stiff while it dried.

Then we started to cut the meat and package it.

"What do you want to do with the guts?"

Emmy said.

"Keep the hearts they taste great over the fire. Just bury the large intestines of them and put every thing else in this bowl."

I said to him.

Emmy looked at me with a confused look on his face.

I smiled as I put my two of my fingers in my mouth and whistled.

Then a huge black and red wolf came out of the forest with fire eyes.

Emmy stood in front of me and started to growl.

The wolf stopped and looked at him with his head to one side.

"Emmett Loki isn't going to hurt you. He is my pet wolf."

I said to him.

"He is huge as a fucken grizzly or even bigger."

Emmett growled.

"Loki is bigger then a huge male grizzly."

I said as I moved around Emmy and took the huge bowl and walked over to my Loki.

"How did you find him?"

Emmy said to me as he moved closer to me as he walked Loki.

"I cant say now Emmy sorry. But I had him since he was a pup."

I said as I patted Loki as he put his head down and started to eat.

"Ok. Would it be ok if I touched him?"

Emmy said as he looked down at Loki while he ate.

"No go for it. He loves to be patted and played with."

I said as he moved his hand threw his softly but strong fur.

Loki finished eating he looked up at Emmy.

Emmett looked back into his fire eyes.

I waited to see what Loki would do.

Loki licked his black and red lips before he licked Emmy up side the face.

"Eww that is gross!"

Emmy said as he tried not to laugh.

I started to giggle hard at the way his hair is sticking up.

"What are you giggling about Pips?"

Emmy said as he turned to look at me.

Trying my hardest to stop laughing I tried to speak.

"You. . .hair. . .is. .sticking. . . .up. . . .funny."

I manage to get out.

"Oh really you think that's funny Pips."

Emmy playful growled at me.

I started to move away.

"Yes very much."

I said as he moved closer.

"I show you what is really funny."

Emmett said as he started to mover closer to me.

Before I had the chance to run for it.

He picked me up over his shoulder and headed for the pool.

"Emmett McCarty you better not!"

I yelled.

"Sorry babe but its mine turn to laugh."

He said as he threw me into the pool but I grabbed his hand and pulled him in to too.

We both fell into the pool, we sank to the bottom of the pool.

He looked at me and I smiled at him, as I kicked off from the bottom of the pool. My head popped out of the water then Emmett pulled me back under the water.

I looked at him he smiled at me before he kissed me.

I smiled into our watery but passionate kiss.

Then he jumped out of the water with me in his arms.

_**I can see he still wants to mate with you more.**_

Loki said inside my head.

_** Yep and I'm the same way.**_

I said back to Loki.

He howled as he shook his head.

_**I be around if you need me Piper. Have fun with your mate. Thanks for the meal.**_

Loki said as he turned to leave.

_** Ok Loki tell the others I said hi and you know I will. Your welcome.**_

I said back to him before he left.

"Pips?"

Emmett said as he looked at Loki.

"Don't worry he is leaving."

I said back to him.

He nodded.

"Lets get this finished so we can have some more fun."

I said and Emmy smiled at me.

"Sounds good to me. But I don't think my family wants to hear us having sex." Emmy said to me with a smile.

I smirked at him.

"Don't worry when we have sex a sound barrier goes up. So no one with sensitive ears can hear us. Cause I can get very loud. Beside I don't want them to hear use too."

I said before I kissed him.

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. Sorry if that's too long. **_


	3. The School Year & Bella

_**Chapter 3: The School Year & Bella**_

_**Emmett's pov**_

Its been a month and school starts today.

Piper didn't want to go back to school but she is doing it for me.

Cause we are going to have all the same classes.

I took her to the house and into my jeep.

"So Emmy how do you like school?"

Pips asked me as I pulled into the parking lot.

"Its ok gets us out of the house and something to do."

I said to her.

"I rather be at home having sex."

Piper said as we got out of the jeep.

"If you are doing that then we cant hang out!"

Alice said as she threw her self at Piper.

Piper smiled as she hugged Alice.

"True but still. We could hang after our fun."

Piper pouted.

Every one giggled as we walked to the building.

"Yea but you need to get out of your huge house."

Edward said as he missed up Pipers black hair.

She giggled as she pushed him a little.

"Ok, ok I get it."

Piper said.

Even Rose was smiling.

But I still didn't trust her with my mate.

"Why is every one looking at you?"

Piper ask me.

I put my arm around her shoulders.

"They are looking at you babe. Cause you are with us. We stay to our selfs and don't talk to anyone."

I said softly to her.

She looked up and then stopped and kissed me hard.

"That should give them something to talk about."

Piper said as she put my arm back around her shoulders.

That took every one by surprise.

"Did you see that? I thought Emmett and Rosalie are dating?"

People said and Rosalie looked said.

"They are going to shit them selfs when she meets her true mate."

Piper said and Rose looked at her.

"Your not just saying that are you?"

She asked her.

"Nope you will find him soon."

Piper smiled at her as she stopped.

Rose stopped too, they looked at each other.

"Friends now?"

Piper asked as she held out her hand towards her.

"Friends."

Rosalie said as she shook hands.

They smiled and we headed for our class.

As we walked into our class the other kids was staring at us with their mouths opened.

I smiled as I kissed Pips before the teacher walked in.

"Did you see that?"

Some of the girls said.

Piper smiled as she put her head on my shoulder while she took notes.

She must be bored cause she was writing in different languages.

I smiled to my self as we took notes.

The first week of school might be the best part of the school year.

Cause all we do is take notes.

So the morning went by fast, cause now we are in lunch.

Every one was looking at Pips cause she is the only one that was eating.

She had her tray pilled up.

"Jasper are you going to drink that?"

Piper asked him.

"No got for it."

Jasper smiled as he gave her his soda.

"Thanks."

Pips said as he opened it and drank it.

It didn't take Piper long to eat her food then started on mine, then Alice's, Jasper's, Edward's, and then Rosalie's.

"Girl where do ya put that at?"

Jasper said as she finished her last soda.

"I burn it off faster then I can eat it."

Piper said with a smile before she burped.

"Sorry about that."

She said as he leaned on me.

I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"There is going to be a storm tonight do you guys want to play?"

Alice asked us.

"Hell yea!"

I said and Piper looked at her.

"What game?"

Pips asked her.

But it was Jasper that spoke.

"Baseball."

He said with a smile.

"Sounds like fun."

Piper said.

"You sure you want to play with us? You might get hurt."

Edward said and Piper laughed.

"Please Eddy I'm not a weak human. Taking a hit from you guys isn't going to hurt me."

Piper said with a smile.

"Don't call me Eddy."

Edward said.

"Besides getting hit by any one like you is nothing what me and Emmy do in bed." If they could still blush they would have.

"Babe I don't think they want to hear about our sex life."

I chuckled at her.

She looked up at me and stuck out her tongue.

"If you don't want me to bite it. Put it back in your mouth."

I said to her.

She licked her lips all sexy like.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips.

But she moved away.

"Nope."

She said as she looked away.

"Come on babe."

I purred to her.

"Nope and no fun later."

She said and every one busted out laughing.

That made every one in the lunch room to look at us.

"But because I say I was going to bite it off."

I said to her.

"Yep will if you did that you be hurting more then me."

Piper said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"True your tongue knows how to work."

I said and her cheeks turned pink.

"I know I'm good with my mouth and hands."

Piper said in a soft sexy voice.

"Please you two stop picturing each other naked and what you two do to each other."

Edward said in a low voice.

Every one busted out laughing at the look on Edwards face.

"Sorry Eddy but its been years since I had it. So you cant say shit about what goes on in my mind. Beside if you don't like it listen to some one else."

Pips said softly.

"It's a little hard to listen to others when you are thinking it out loud. And I said don't call me Eddy!"

Edward said with a growl.

"Come one Edward let me call you Eddy or I think of something else and you wont be able make me call you Eddy or Edward."

Piper side as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You can think of a name worse then Eddy."

Edward said.

I looked at Alice as she shook her head.

"You shouldn't do that Edward."

Alice said but he just looked at Pips who was giggling.

"Why cant I hear your thoughts now?"

He said to her.

"Cause I don't want you to hear of the names I'm thinking of."

Piper said in her evil voice.

Edward looked scared now.

"I got it!"

Piper said and she looked at him.

"You will be knows as Poopsie for now on."

Piper said.

I laughed out loud at the looked on Edwards face.

His mouth was open and the look of shock.

Every one was quiet besides our table that was laughing.

"Poopsie? Really I rather be called Eddy."

Edward said.

"Nope you had your chance Poopsie."

Piper said with a huge smile on her beautiful smile.

Poopsie groaned at this.

"Not you to Emmett."

He said and I smiled at him.

"Sorry Poopsie but you were asking for it. Beside I'm not going to let you live this down."

I said to him.

He growled at me as I pulled Piper closer to me.

_**Piper's pov**_

After school we head to my house to wait for the storm to come.

"What do you want to do?"

Emmy asked me.

"Lets swim!"

I said as I ran threw the front door taking off my top and pants off.

I heard Emmett behind me doing the same.

I made the door opened as I ran towards it.

Ones out side I jumped into the pool.

I hit the bottom with Emmett beside me.

I swam up and saw the other Cullens looked at us.

"You guys want to join us?"

I asked them before Emmett pulled me back under the water.

By the time I came back up every one was in there swimsuits.

They jumped in the pool with us.

We played chicken.

Me and Emmy won most of the games.

This was fun and then Alice said.

"We better get ready cause the storm is going to start soon."

So we all got out and put on dry clothes.

Then we took off running to their field.

Alice was pitching, Edward and Emmett was in the out field.

The rest of us was batting.

Jasper went first and he made it to first base.

Then Rose hit and she made it to first and Jasper made it to second.

Carlisle filled all the bases.

I was up as I walked to the base.

"Hey babe where is your bat?"

Emmy said as I stood at home base.

"Right here."

I said as I made a bat out of ice and shadows.

I popped my neck.

"Get ready for my ice ball."

I said as Alice threw the ball.

I hit it and the ball turn to ice.

Poopsie when for it and we ran for it.

When he and Emmy for it but when they touched the ball they turned to ice to. Once I made it over home plate the ice fell off.

"What the fuck was that?!"

Emmy said as they ran over to us.

Esme was looked at us.

"A ice ball. I told you. But turning you to ice is somethin new."

I said with a smile.

Poopsie looked at me.

"That wasn't fair."

He said.

"No one said anything about ice balls."

I said and Poopsie growled.

"Don't call me Poopsie."

Poopsie said and Esme and Carlisle looked at him.

"I didn't call you that yet Poopsie."

I said back to him.

"You just did now but you were thinking it."

Poopsie said.

"Yep cause that's your new name."

I said.

So its half way threw the school year and we were heading to our table in the lunch room.

We walked in and there was a very taste smell coming off a human.

Then another was talking to the tasty human.

"Those are the Cullens and Piper Mystic. The first two are Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. Then Emmett Cullen and Piper Mystic. Rosalie Hale and Edward Cullen. All of them besides Piper are Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them. Rosalie and Emmett use to be together but not anymore. He and Piper are together. They are all together if you know what I am. Besides Edward and Rosalie they aren't together. Even with are the girls in school hasn't caught his eye."

She said with bitterness at the end.

"Hey Poopsie I think someone has a thing for you."

I said to him and he growled at me.

Emmy and I started to laugh and they all looked at us.

I saw the new girl.

"Alice is that who I think it is?"

I asked her.

"Who?"

She said and I looked at her.

"You didn't see her?"

I said to her.

"No should I?"

Alice asked.

"If you didn't its ok. You are going to have to wait and see."

I said as I started to bounce in my sit as I eat every ones food.

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. Sorry if that's too long. So if this ones was short.**_


	4. The New Member

_**Chapter 4: The New Member **_

_**No One's pov**_

Bella watched the Cullens and Piper laughing and looked over at her.

She watched Edward as he looked at her too.

Piper was pushing Emmett away as he tried to kiss her.

Every one can see Emmett laughing out loud.

"You don't see that very day."

Angela said to Bella.

"Really?"

Bella asked.

"Yea they just sit there quiet most of the time. Piper is the only one that talks." Angela said.

But Bella noticed that Piper was the only that ate.

She ate hers and then very one else.

Soon the bell rang and every one headed for their classes.

Bella watched as Emmett put his arm around Piper and she slide her arm around his waist.

As they walked by Piper smiled and winked at Bella who didn't know what that was for.

She made her way to her Bio class.

She sat at the only table that was empty.

But soon Edward came in and froze when he saw his singer.

Sitting at his table so he held his breath and walked over and sat down.

Mean while Piper and Emmett was sitting in their class.

"Are you going to tell me why she were looking at the new girl for?"

Emmett whispered to Piper.

"Nope cause someone cant find out till its time."

Piper said with a smile.

"Come one Pips tell me please?"

Emmett begged as he tugged playfully at her hair.

Piper giggled softly but didn't say anything.

Emmett will get it out of her sooner or later.

So the rest of the school week went by in a blur.

Emmett tried to get Piper to talk but he fell ever time.

It was the weekend and they went out hunting.

The Cullens would take their kills to Pipers house so she can use it.

Emmett was more then happy to help her skin and gut the animals after he hunted. They did this together then they would have sex after.

But Edward would sneak off to go and see what Bella is doing.

This is how he found out she was dreaming about him.

He wants to know why she is dreaming about him and what she is dreaming about. Piper wish he would grow some balls and ask her out all ready.

But Alice saw Bella now and she too couldn't wait for her.

When Alice and Piper would get together they would talk about Bella and Edward. But when every Edward was around they would think about something else.

But today Piper and Emmett was laying in her bed playing a game on the Xbox. "Come on let me win a game!"

Emmett pouted.

"Sorry Emmy but if you want to win then you have to beat me."

Piper said with a smile.

Emmett rolled over on top of Piper who groaned as she couldn't see.

"That's not fair Emmett!"

Piper said.

Emmett laughed and Piper started to freeze his junk.

"HEY!"

He roar as he jumped off of the bed and looked down at his frozen cock.

"That's what you get for cheating."

Piper said as she sat up and looked at it.

"Unfreeze it."

Emmett playfully growled.

"If I don't what you going to do?"

Piper said as she jumped up on the bed and got into her hunting crouch.

"I'm going to shove it into your cat."

Emmett growled as he went over to her.

"But that's going to be to cold."

Piper said before she ran away from him giggling.

_**Piper's pov**_

Before Emmett could get me I unfroze his cock.

And he tackled me into the couch.

I giggled laugher as he kissed my shoulder.

"So Pips what are we going to do this weekend?"

Emmett asked me.

"I don't know what do you feel like doing?"

I asked him as I licked his bare chest.

"While lets go back to my house and see what the others are doing."

He said.

I smiled at him and sat up on his lap.

"Sounds good to me. But first lets get some clothes on."

I said as I took off back to our room.

Emmett laughing his ass off followed me.

It was hard to keep our on.

Cause we kept on tearing each others clothes off.

But after we had our clothes on we left my house.

"It's a good thing that I made my own clothes."

I giggled as I jumped on to Emmett's back.

Then he took off as fast as he could.

"Good thing to. Cause all the clothes I ripped you will be naked all the time." Emmett said as he stopped in front of the door.

I jumped down and we walked in.

Every one was in the living room.

Edward was talking about Bella and how he would like to bring her over to dinner.

"Why would you do that for? We don't eat Edward!"

Rose growled.

"Cause I want to meet the family."

Edward said and Rose growled more.

"That sounds like fun. What are we going to make?"

I said as I bounced up and down on Emmett's lap.

"Not you to Piper."

Rose groaned.

"Like it or not Rose but if Edward has taking to her. We should be nice and have her for dinner."

I said and if they could go pale they would.

Emmett was giggling.

"I was just joking. It would be nice to have her over for dinner. I like to get to know her more."

I said and they didn't say anything.

Alice looked like she was over the moon about it.

Rose was still growling but didn't say anything.

"So when is she coming over?"

Carlisle asked Poopsie.

He looked at me and smiled.

"If you don't mine tomorrow would be nice."

Poopsie said.

"Don't call me that tomorrow please."

Edward asked me.

"Fine Poopsie I wont call you that tomorrow. But soon she will know your nickname."

I said with a evil smile.

He smiled and shook his head.

The others started to laugh softly.

"So what do you want to make for her?"

Esme asked.

"What ever you feel like Esme cause you are a good cook."

Edward said.

The next evening we waited for Edward to bring Bella.

Dinner was almost done and Esme asked me to set the table.

So I went all out on it.

We are having Italian and wine.

We knew Bella knew about the Cullens.

So when we heard the door opened we went to the living room.

"Bella I like to you meet Esme since you know every one else."

Edward said and they talked for a while.

Then we headed down to the kitchen to eat.

Bella was nerves cause she kept on looking around at us.

But she was looking at me.

"You want to know what I am?"

I asked her.

Her pale face turn red.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare."

She said softly.

"Don't worry about it. Lets just say I'm something a little more and different then them."

I said as I took a bite of food.

"You can eat?"

Bella asked softly.

"Yes I can eat food. So you don't have to worry about not eating alone."

I said to her and her face went even redder.

The others chuckled a little.

"So Bella how do you like it here in Forks?"

I asked her.

"I like it a lot."

She said with a smile as she looked at Edward.

"That's good to hear. We are going to have lots of fun with you around."

I said with a smile.

In the mouths to come Bella will be the new member of the Cullens.

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. Sorry if that's too long. So if this ones was short.**_


	5. Two Turns To Three

_**Chapter 5: Two Turns To Three**_

_**Piper's pov**_

For the last two months I noticed Rose seemed down.

I walked over to Jasper.

"Do you know what she is feeling?"

I asked him softly.

"She is sad and lonely."

Jasper said to me.

"I see. Will I wonder if Emmy bear is up for a trip."

I said with a smile.

Jasper looked at me with his eyebrow raise.

"You find out when we get back."

I said as I sniffed the air.

Then I left the room and found my baby in the kitchen talking with Edward.

I skipped over to him and jumped onto his back.

"Pips whats up?"

He said as he flipped me over on his shoulder and on his lap.

"You up for a long trip?"

I asked him.

Edward looked at me and I smirked at him.

"What kind of trip?"

Emmy said with lust in his eyes.

I giggled at him as I licked his lips.

"You will have to wait and see my love."

I said as I nuzzled his neck.

Alice danced into the room.

"So want me tell the school your going out of town?"

She asked me.

"If you don't mind. Tell them my last living member has died and I will be out of town for a few weeks to go over things. Emmy is coming with me cause I'm mourning so much I need help."

I said and a smile.

"Will they go for it?"

Emmy asked Alice.

Alice closer her eyes and then smiled.

"Yes they will. Since you two are straight A students you can take the weeks off you need."

She said and I smiled at Emmy.

"Good. Now Emmy bear go pack."

I said as I tried to get up.

But he held me tighter.

"How long are we going to be gone?"

Emmy asked me before he kissed me vampire style.

They others chuckled at us.

I pulled back and smiled.

"I don't know that's why I said a few weeks. Cause what we looking for is very good at hiding."

I said making sure not to give anything away.

Edward couldn't hear what I was thinking.

I giggle as I stood up with Emmy.

"We are going to take your Jeep baby."

I said with a smile.

"Why take his Jeep for?"

Jasper asked as he walked in.

"Cause its good off road."

I said as I turned my dark green eyes to him.

After a hour or so of packing me and Emmy took off.

I waited till we got out of town before I spoke.

But Emmy was the first to speak.

"Where are we going?"

Emmy asked me.

"We are going to Montana first. They have a house there we are going to check out."

I said and he lifted a eyebrow at me.

"Who are they?"

Emmy said with a growl.

"Just two friends of mine. They have powers and one is knowing who's someones true mate is. But that is just a small things they have. But they have some deadly powers as while."

I said to him.

"Ok but why are we going to them for?"

Emmy asked.

"Cause a very long time ago they saw their mate and I was going to wait. But Rose is really sad and I don't want to see her like that."

I said softly to him.

"I feel the same way. So one of them is her mate?"

Emmy asked me.

I smiled at him.

"I'm not telling."

I said and he looked at me.

I put my hand on his thigh and moved it up his leg.

Emmy growled but it turn into a moan.

"Besides we can pull over at night."

I said and he looked at me.

"We don't need to pull over. I can drive all night."

Emmy said.

"You can but I was thinking we can have some fun. Its not just for Rose but I thought we can spend some alone time."

I said and he smiled more as I rubbed his leg.

He moaned more as he looked back at the road.

"Ok I like that. But we are going to need to hunt. So we need to make sure we do."

Emmy said.

"No need to for that. I got use covered."

I said as I removed my hand and dug in the cooler.

I pulled out two bottles of grizzly's blood.

"You thought of everything."

Emmy said with a smile as I opened it for him.

"Yep but if you still want to hunt we can."

I said as I took a drink of mine.

"Sounds good to me."

Emmy said as he finished his bottle and then turned on the radio.

I smiled as my hand went back to Emmett's leg.

I missed dancing.

"What are you thinking babe?"

Emmy asked me.

"Oh I was just thinking about how much I miss dancing."

I said as I looked over at my Emmy bear.

"You like to dance?"

Emmy said in surprised voice.

"Yes I do. I really like to in the rain or under the full moon. When I had time off I would like to dance. At first I had to learn. It took me years to learn to dance. Cause back then I only hand a few days to some weeks off. So as the time went by new dancing formed and the ones I was learning was old. So you can see why I like it. Cause it changes and fun to learn."

I said as I leaned over and kissed his neck before I sat back down.

He looked at me with a growl.

"That's not fair Pips."

He growled and I growled back at him.

Then I made kissy face at him.

"Who every said I play fair. Besides its turning you on and I like that."

I said in a sexy soft voice.

I saw is cock start to get hard in side his jean pants.

I giggled at him.

"Oh just you wait Pips I'm going to make you scream."

Emmy said to me with a growl.

It was getting dark and Emmy smiled as he pulled over at a fancy Hotel.

I smiled at him.

"Man I'm so tired I'm ready to sleep."

I faked yawned.

He growled.

"Oh no you been teasing me all day."

Emmy said as we got out and went inside.

We got our room and took our stuff to our suite.

Once inside we looked around and I threw up a barrier so no one could hear us. But I didn't tell Emmy bear about it.

I jumped on the bed and rubbed my face into the soft clean pillow.

Then I felt Emmy jump on top of me and pinned me down.

He was rubbing his cock against my ass.

I smiled as I wiggled my ass and he moaned.

"Your so going to get it now Pips."

He said as he took off my clothes and then his own.

He did this while he still had me pin down.

I growled as I tried to get away but he put my arms behind my back.

"Are you ready to scream out?"

Emmy said into my ear before he nibbled on my shoulder.

I moaned softly into the pillow.

"You can try Emmy."

I giggled to him.

But Emmy rammed his cock into my cat making me gasp/moan.

Emmett pulled out and rammed it back in.

He did this over and over.

With each ram I grew louder with my moans.

Then he started to went faster and harder.

I tried to keep my mouth shut but it felt so good.

I didn't know how long Emmett was going.

Then he licked my back and I couldn't take it any more.

I screamed out with pure pleasure.

"Mmm got you to scream."

Emmy said into my ear.

I smiled up at him.

"Yep but that felt great."

I said as we both climax.

"I'm so far form done with you Pips."

Emmy purred into my ear.

I growled playfully up at him as I turned my head so I could look at him.

Emmy smiled as he pushed his cock deep into my cat.

He never took it out.

"Good Emmy cause I'm far from being tired out."

I moaned up at him as I licked my lips.

He thrusted harder into me and we were off again and again and again.

_**Emmett's pov**_

After all night of love making we took a shower then got our stuff and back to the jeep.

Piper yawned as I helped her into the jeep.

Once we got on the road.

Piper was smiling a lot as she leaned on me.

Her eyes started to drupe a little.

"Babe why don't you take a nap?"

I said to her.

"You sure Emmy? I can stay up a little long."

Pips said in a low tired over.

"No Pips you need some sleep. I will drive till it gets dark and I wake you up."

I said with a smile and I kissed the top of her white blonde head.

"Ok Emmy bear."

Pips said as she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep.

I smiled as I drove on.

I noticed that the last few weeks Piper looked like she was glowing.

At first it didn't look bright at first but as the weeks went by it looked like she started to glow more.

I don't know if it is just my eyes or not.

_**I wonder why she has a glow around her?**_

I thought to my self.

_** Does it have to do with her powers? Or is it something else?**_

I don't know what to think of it.

I want to ask her but I wasn't sure if I should or not.

If its normal for her then I would feel a little stupid.

But if its new then we can find out why that is happing.

Piper looks so peaceful in her sleep with a small smile on her beautiful face.

Some of her hair fell over her face.

I moved my hand and moved it back behind her ear.

I smiled as I did this and she licked my hand as I touched her face.

I chuckled softly.

"I'm so lucky to have Piper."

I said softly to my self.

"Damn straight."

Piper said in her sleep.

I smiled and chuckled a little harder.

She talks back even in her sleep.

She is something else and a little more fun.

So the hours went by and Piper got up.

I smiled at her and her tongue was out at me.

I looked at her and she smiled at me.

Then her stomach started to growl.

"You want some food?"

I asked her.

"Yea I better eat some food."

Piper said as she licked my neck.

"Mmm Piper."

I moaned softly.

"I better stop."

Piper giggled and I looked at her.

"Your such a tease Pips."

I said as I pulled over at a fast food place.

I got Piper a lot of food so she have some for later.

_**Piper's pov**_

Its been two weeks and we didn't find Tex and Rex at their last four homes.

So now we heading for their next home in Colorado.

These past two weeks have been the best.

"You look so happy Pips."

Emmy said to me and I smiled over at him.

He let me drive today.

"I am happy Emmy. Being with you makes me more then happy."

I said and he put his and on my thigh.

"We should be there soon."

I said as I turned down a dirt road going deeper into the wilderness.

"Why do they have so many houses for?"

Emmy asked me.

"Its like you guys. They too need to move around so people don't know what they are. Hell I even have a few house around the world."

I said to him.

He smiled at me.

"Nice. Maybe later we can go to one of your houses for a while like a real couple." Emmy said and I put my hand on top of his.

"Yep we can."

I said with huge smile on my face.

Then a huge house come out of nowhere.

I slowed down and saw the lights was on.

"Good they are here."

I said as I pulled up the house.

We got out of the jeep and walked up to the door.

I knocked and we waited for Tex or Rex to answer the door.

Then the door opened and on the other side was a glowing red eye Rex.

He smiled when he saw me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Pipers its good to see you."

He said as he let go.

"Hey Tex Pipers is here. So get your ass down here."

He yelled as he let me and Emmett into the house.

Then something hit me hard from the side.

Emmett growled but I started to giggled loud.

"Tex!"

I said as the glowing blue eye smiled at me.

"How is our little sister doing?"

Tex said in his Texas accent.

"You have brothers?"

Emmett asked me.

Rex and Tex looked at Emmett my love.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Rex said but Tex hit him.

"He is her mate Rex."

Tex said as he smiled at Emmett.

"Oh I knew that."

Rex said.

"No she isn't our real sister we just see her as a sister."

Tex said as he looked at our brother.

"So Piper is it time for us to go with you?"

Tex asked me.

"Yep so pack and lest hit the road. Cause she is waiting for you."

I said to them but they snapped their finger and their huge duffle bags came fly at them.

"We been waiting for you to come."

They said as they walked out of the house.

Emmett looked at me and I smiled at him.

"Come on love."

I said as we walked to the Jeep.

Tex and Rex was sitting in the back of the Jeep waiting for us.

Emmett went to the drivers side and I got into the jeep and he took off.

"Are we going to stop at nights?"

Emmett asked me.

"No we have to get back soon."

I said.

It took three days to get back home.

When we pulled up to the house.

I pulled Rex and Tex with me into the house.

Rose was sitting in the living room with the others.

When we walked in the all turned to look at us.

If Rosalie could blush she would have been.

Cause Tex and Rex wasn't wearing shirts.

All they wear is jeans.

"Rosalie this is Rex and Tex. Tex and Rex this is Rosalie."

I said as they moved forwards her.

"We been waiting for you Rose."

They said at the same time.

Rose smiled as they kissed her hands.

"So which one is her mate?"

Emmy said as he put his arms around me.

"They both are."

I said and the others looked at me.

"How so?"

Edward asked me.

I smiled at him.

"Something's are best not know. While I'm going to head home for some sleep. Rex and Tex you are more then welcome to the house and Rose is welcome to."

I said as I pulled Emmy with me.

I looked over at Jasper and he smiled and nodded his head.

I knew Rose is happy and now she has two mates that will be with her and only her.

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. **_


End file.
